spaceballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skroob
Skroob was the president of the Planet Spaceball who sought to steal the air from Planet Druidia. Biography President Skroob lied to a Spaceballs news outlet, assuring them that the air shortage on Planet Spaceball was just a rumor. After hanging up, he reached into his desk and pulled out a can of fresh air from Planet Druidia, and inhaled deeply. Commanderette Zircon then asked him if he would like to come down to the Teledar to trace Spaceball I's pursuit of Princess Vespa of Druidia. Snotty beamed him down, accidentally turning Skroob's head backwards in the process. Skroob quickly got beamed back into his office, turning his head back facing the right direction. He then walked to the Teledar, located in the next room. When Princess Vespa and her saviors, Lone Starr and Barf, crash-landed on the Moon of Vega, Skroob commanded the troops to "comb the desert" for them, a command that Dark Helmet took literally. Dark Helmet eventually succeeded in capturing Vespa and getting the code to Druidia's air shield: 1-2-3-4-5. Upon hearing this, Skroob exclaimed that he had the exact same combination on his luggage. Skroob joined Dark Helmet and Colonel Sandurz on Spaceball I to witness the destruction of Druidia, which was soon foiled by Lone Starr. After Lone Starr tricked Helmet into pushing the self-destruct button, Skroob and the others scrambled to reach escape pods. Skroob, Helmet, and Sandurz ultimately were left behind and blasted to the Planet of the Apes. In the animated series Skroob's father once owned a woman and her son, Panakin Crybaby, who would later become Dark Helmet. He reveals in that same episode that he is a Sithee, Although he tries to put a girly or "sissy" hat on him and the hat disappears as if it had been created by a magic power like The Schwartz, it was never completely demonstrated that he used The Schwartz in this scene. Trivia *President Skroob's last name is an anagram of Mel Brooks' last name. *President Skroob is a parody of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. While Brooks' other films have spoofed dictators such as Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler, this seems to be a spoof of American presidents, in particular Richard Nixon. When Marlene and Charlene hide when Commanderette Zircon interrupts their tryst with Skroob, he furtively attempts to look like he is alone in bed by reading a book authored by Nixon. *Another parallel was between President Skroob and Governor LePtomaine of ''Blazing Saddles. ''LePtomaine was a fumbling territorial governor in that film, who also was interrupted by his subordinates when he was having a fling (in this case with an attractive redheaded secretary). Both characters were played by Mel Brooks. *President Skroob's ranking in the 5-Bad Band would be the Big Bad, since he is the cause of most of the conflict in the Spaceballs franchise. *In the beaming scene, Skroob's arms were also on backwards and not just his head, as he was able to bend them forward to inspect his ass.ass. * Quotes "Why didn't someone tell me my ass was so big?!" "1-2-3-4-5? That's amazing, I got the same combination on my luggage." "Sandurz, ya gotta help me! I don't know what to do! I can't make decisions. I'm a president!" "The cancellation button? Hurry!" "6?! What happened to 7?!" "Like my raincoat!" "Where the hell are we — Paris?" "Okay, I'll take a shot at it. What the hell, it works on Star Trek. "Never have that damn thing down in front of me! How do I know that you're not making faces at me under that thing?" Category:Individuals Category:Spaceballs